Drabbles of pure randomness
by Mari Ferolla
Summary: Title says all. Adventures, inside jokes, bakawaiiness, and awesomeness featuring your  un usual otakus turning the anime world upside down.
1. Kyouya Mon Ami KHR

**Because I simply couldn't stop thinking about Tamaki's (Ouran High School Host Club) outburst with Kyouya-senpai when I figured out that Hibari's (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) first name was also Kyouya. In order to see what I'm talking about, just search "Kyouya mon ami" on youtube.**

**Word count: 274**

**Disclaimer: "Katekyo Hitman Reborn" is owned by its rightful creator, Amano Akira. "Ouran High School Host Club" is owned by its rightful creator, Hatori Bisco.**

* * *

**01 . Kyouya, mon ami . 01**

A fluffy yellow feather ball chirped loudly as it made its way to the top of the prefect's black hair, its favorite spot in the world. With Hibird in his head, Hibari could vaguely resemble an innocent and harmless middle school student. Very, _very_ vaguely.

The day had started like any other. Patrolling the hallways, receiving fearful glances, threatening to bite herbivores to death and watching as they ran away cowardly. Next step: make sure there weren't any disturbances in the classrooms. Most of them had already been checked and Hibari didn't think he would find problems in the second-years' class.

Ha. How naïve of him.

The black-haired reached the first classroom and stared inside of it. Normally he would just have walked by right after, but something called his attention.

Hibari recognized the tall black-haired girl and the short brown-haired one from Sawada Tsunayoshi's group. Odd as they had always seemed, he still didn't understand why they were swooning with such idiotic faces. Then he heard.

"Kyouya, Kyouya, mon ami, mon ami! ~" they chanted in unison.

"…"

The knuckles of Hibari's hands turned white as he gripped his tonfas incredibly tightly. A demoniacal aura surrounded him, strong enough to make his presence noticed.

"H-Hibari-san?" the brown-haired stuttered with wide eyes.

"You'd better run," said boy hissed, glaring at them with a passionate fury. "I'll bite you to death."

- EXTENDED ENDING -

"What _did_ we do this time?" Mari cried, not daring to glance back and see the furious prefect now chasing them.

"Maybe he just doesn't like _Ouran_," Clara pointed.

"That's a stupid reason."

"Forgot who we're running from? It's Hiba-rin. He doesn't _need_ a reason."


	2. Unusual Gifts  KHR

**That could completely happen. Seriously.**

**Quick note: "Kenshi" means "swordsman" in Japanese. Hence the pun with Takeshi's name.  
"Haramaki" is, for instance, the green sash Zoro ("One Piece") wears around his waist.**

**Word count: 83**

**Disclaimer: "Katekyo Hitman Reborn" is owned by its rightful creator, Amano Akira**

* * *

**02 . Unusual gifts . 02**

"Happy birthday, Ta-kenshi!" Clara announced, jumping onto Yamamoto with a hug.

"Haha, thank you da!" he laughed.

"And don't forget your present~"

Taking the small blue box, the boy completely missed the sly grin on Clara's face. He smiled.

"Cool! It's a – "

"Green haramaki!" she completed.

"And what's this?" Yamamoto asked, holding out a silver can. The grin on the girl's face widened.

"Don't you think you would look much better with your hair dyed green?"


	3. Hiken no Tsuna KHR

**Hiken... Ace... *sigh*  
Quick note: "Hiken" is Japanese for "Fire Fist".**

**Word count: 122**

******Disclaimer: "Katekyo Hitman Reborn" is owned by its rightful creator, Amano Akira. "One Piece" is owned by its rightful creator, Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

**03 . Hiken no Tsuna . 03**

"Holy…"

"Great…"

"Green…"

"Flying…"

"Cow!"

"AWESOME! TO THE EXTREME!" the two girls yelled in unison, so loud Tsuna almost fell backwards. When the boy had decided to show them his recently-earned X-Gloves, he sure hadn't expected this kind of reaction.

"Tsu-kitty, this is amazing! Your hands are on fire!" Mari cried in delight. Clara nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, yeah! Now you're hiken too!" Tsuna tilted his head aside.

"Hiken?"

"Yeah, Fire First!" Clara explained.

"Just like Ace!" Mari said. And then she suddenly stopped. "A-Ace…" Clara's face fell.

"Ace…"

Tsuna blinked and, next thing he knew, the two friends were raising mushrooms in the corner of his room, with gloom lines floating above their heads.

"D-did I say something wrong?"


	4. The Worse, the Better KHR

**Because that is sooo true about jokes.**

**Quick note with somewhat SPOILERS: Uri is the cat who is part of Gokudera's box weapon, Jiro is the dog who is part of Yamamoto's box weapon.**

**Word count: 78**

******Disclaimer: "Katekyo Hitman Reborn" is owned by its rightful creator, Amano Akira.**  


* * *

**04 . The worse, the better . 04**

Mari's lips curved up into a childish smile as she watched the raging storm flooding the streets from the safety of the window.

"Sugooooooi~"

"What's so cool about it?" Gokudera asked, not really interested. Mari's eyes practically shone at the question.

"It's raining Uris and Jiros!"

The bomber jumped. "WHAT?"

"You know! Cats and dogs… Uri and Jiro… Cat and dog… hehe…"

"…"

"…"

"… You're stupid."

"You know what they say about jokes. The worse, the better!"


End file.
